


toss and go

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [32]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Ben, what is this?” Leslie’s face spoke of unspeakable horror.





	toss and go

“Ben, what is this?” Leslie’s face spoke of unspeakable horror.

“It’s a salad.” 

“Okay, but why is it here?” She was backing away.

“Honey, it won’t kill you to eat a vegetable!” Ben’s face was in his hands. Why did he even try?

“If God meant for humans to eat leaves, he’d’ve given us beaks!”

She was almost to the kitchen. Ben’s head came up.

“Wait, do you think _birds eat leaves_?”

“SHUT UP, Ben, what?! No! Of course not! Every knows birds… eat…. things….”

“Oh my god, you _do_!” She booked it as Ben laughed, alone with his salad.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ben Wyatt, vegetable
> 
> Leslie's total disdain for all vegetables is frankly relatable and her feelings about salad are...mmm...autobiographical. The bird thing is not.
> 
> Send me more prompts and join the nonsense @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
